Truth or Dare?
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Sebagai perayaan mansion baru mereka, Rhen dan teman-temannya mengadakan pesta! Dan mereka memainkan game Truth or Dare. Ternyata, dibalik permainan itu sudah ada yang merencanakan sesuatu!/Oneshoot/DLDR/LarsHen.


(Again) An **Aveyond 1 : Rhen Quest's **FANFICTION

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT HAVE THIS AWESOME GAME!**

**Pairing(s):** Lars/Rhen, Galahad/Tei'jal, Pirate John/Elini

**Genre: **Maybe **Humor** and **Romance**? I dunno XD

**Rate: T**

.

**Warning: **OOC, typo, weak Rhen (:P you will know why XD), childish Rhen

**.**

**Don't Like? Then, Don't Read! You have been warned!**

**Please read the Author Note's below this story!**

.

**A/N**: cerita ini terjadi di mansion mereka yang ada di kota Sedona. Disini Mad Marge **tidak join party **tapi **John sudah join party dan terkena love potion. Semua join party kecuali Mad Marge! **Cerita ini juga terjadi setelah mereka membeli mansion dari orang yang ada di pesta. (Come on Lars/Rhen Fans! You know what I mean ;D)

.

Truth or Dare?

"_Everybody!_" seru seorang gadis berambut ungu kebiruan. Rambut panjangnya ia kepang. Gadis itu mengenakan armor khusus Sword Singer. Senyum merekah dari bibir mungilnya. Sepertinya kalian semua sudah tahu siapa gadis ini. Ya! Dia adalah sang Sword Singer kita, Rhen Pendragon. Rhen melompat-lompat riang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dibelakangnya, sekelompok rombongan dari ras yang berbeda jenis (_vampire, soul, druid, dsb_) berjalan mengikuti gadis sword singer.

"Gadis itu selalu bersemangat ya…" kata wanita berkulit tan bernama Elini sambil tersenyum ramah kepada pemuda berambut hijau yang ada disebelahnya. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus jengkel.

"Umurnya sudah 18 tahun, tapi perilakunya masih saja seperti anak-anak…" umpat pemuda itu kesal. Pasti kalian semua sudah tahu siapa pemuda ini. Pemuda ini adalah Lars Tenobor, seorang sorcerer. Mantan master Rhen.

Master? Ya. Dulu Rhen adalah seorang budak yang dijual dan Mrs. Tenobor membelinya. Ia diperlakukan dengan keji. Hingga akhirnya para utusan dari Shadwood Academy menemukannya dan membebaskannya.

"Kau dan dia hanya beda 1 tahun. Kenapa kau tidak bertindak hal yang sama, sorcerer?" Tanya seorang _vampress_ Te'ijal yang menggelayut di lengan sang _paladin_ Sedona, Galahad.

"_Don't touch me, Demon Spawn!_" bentak Galahad. Te'ijal tertawa kecil.

"_You're so cute when you're angry…_" kata Te'ijal. Kata-kata tersebut langsung membuat Galahad diam seribu bahasa.

Lars tidak mempedulikan pasangan aneh itu. Matanya tertuju pada gadis berambut biru keunguan yang sedang membuka pintu mansion yang baru saja dibelinya. Gadis itu bersenandung riang.

Klik!

Matanya berbinar-binar senang. Rhen lalu mendorong pintu mansion itu, "_come on, everybody!_" serunya sambil berlari masuk.

Semua hanya menghela napas, kecuali Elini dan Te'ijal yang tertawa kecil.

.

"Waaaah! _It's so big!_" seru Rhen riang. Ia berlari keluar masuk ruangan. Semua anggota _party _pun berpencar ke masing-masing ruangan. Bahkan mereka sudah menentukan ruangan mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian Lars sudah terlarut dengan buku bacaannya. Ia duduk santai di ruang tamu.

"_Husband! Come here!_"

"_Go away!_"

Lars benar-benar jengkel, semuanya berisik! Te'ijal dan Galahad sedang kejar-kejaran mengelilingi meja makan, John dan Elini sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali tertawa. Satu-satunya yang tidak berisik dan tenang adalah Dameon. _Sun Priest _itu sedang membaca buku di ruang baca. Walaupun tenang, Lars **tidak mau **dan **tidak akan pernah **mendekati Sun Priest yang suka tebar pesona itu. Bagaimanapun ia tidak suka setiap kali Dameon mencium tangan Rhen dan membuat pipi gadis beriris violet itu bersemu merah.

Akhirnya Lars memilih kembali ke kamarnya saja. Itu pilihan yang jauh lebih baik daripada bersama si _priest _setengah botak itu…

Lars berjalan di lorong koridor sambil berpikir. Ia sibuk memikirkan sihir baru yang harus dipelajarinya. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang berlari kencang ke arah dirinya. Dan tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan.

BRUKK!

"Ouch!"

"Aw!"

Lars mengusap-usap bagian belakangnya kepalanya, '_it's hurt…'_ keluhnya dalam hati.

"A-aduduh… _Sorry…_"

Lars membuka kedua matanya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah senyum manis. Lars terkejut.

"Umm… _I am really sorry, Lars. I didn't meant to bump you…_" keluh gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Iris olive Lars masih melebar. Ia masih terkejut dengan posisi mereka kini.

"_Umm… Lars? Are you alright?_" Tanya gadis beriris violet. Ia menelengkan kepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu.

Lars berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan agar wajahnya tidak bersemu merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "_go away…_"

"Eh?"

"_GO AWAY FROM ME, SLAVE!_" bentak Lars. Masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Rhen tersentak dan langsung mengangguk. Pelan-pelan ia berdiri. Barulah Rhen menyadari kalau posisi mereka itu 'berbahaya'.

Lars segera berdiri, tanpa berkata apa-apa ia segera berjalan melewati Rhen kearah kamarnya.

"Uh… Lars…?" panggil Rhen pelan. Tapi sayang, pemuda berambut hijau itu sudah memasuki kamarnya yang disertai dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

BRAKK!

Rhen agak terkejut dengan bantingan pintu (yang luar biasa keras) itu. Gadis pemilik surai biru keunguan itu menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

"_Well… who need you anyway? I don't felt's guilty anymore!_" seru Rhen marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"_Hi sword singer!_' sapa Elini dari arah ruang tamu. Wanita Veldt itu berjalan mendekati sang sword singer, "_what's wrong with you?_" Tanya sang _demon summoner_.

Rhen menggeleng lemah, "_I am fine!_" serunya riang disertai senyuman yang terlihat… dipaksakan.

Elini mengetahuinya dan langsung mengelus puncak kepala Rhen dengan lembut, "_tell me northener… something bothering your mind?_" Tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya Rhen pun menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Wanita Veldt itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai responnya.

"… dan akhirnya begitulah. Lars masuk ke kamarnya tanpa bicara apa-apa…" keluh Rhen. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tanda ia merasa bersalah.

Elini berpikir sejenak. Sesaat ia tidak mengerti maksud dari tindakan sorcerer muda itu. Hingga akhirnya sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya. Ia langsung tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hmm… lupakan dia dulu sejenak, Rhen. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan rumah baru ini?" Tanya Elini. Sebenarnya mengadakan pesta hanyalah akal-akalan Elini saja. Ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu dibalik pesta itu.

Rhen yang polos hanya mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya merekapun mengadakan persiapan untuk pesta malam nanti. _**Tanpa**_diketahui Lars.

.

Sementara itu, Lars yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya teringat kejadian tadi. Wajahnya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Gadis sialan…" rutuknya kesal, "gara-gara dia aku jadi seperti ini…"

Lars menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kencang. Ia membawa tangannya yang bebas untuk menutupi matanya.

"_That girl…_" desisnya, "jika aku menyatakan rasa sukaku padanya, maka harga diriku akan…"

Lars menggeram kesal. Kesal akan dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya enggan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang dicintainya.

"_Tch... I am wasted my time…_" keluhnya. Ia meraih sebuah buku tebal dan mulai membaca buku yang memiliki tulisan yang sulit dimengerti manusia biasa. Tetapi, lama kelamaan rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan akhirnya terlelaplah sang _sorcerer_ muda.

.

"_Okay! It's almost finish!_" kata Elini puas. Ia mengamati setiap inchi ruangan, "hmm… ada yang kurang…" kata wanita itu sambil mengusap dagunya.

Rhen yang ada di sebelahnya langsung menyahut, "apa? Ada yang perlu kulakukan?" tanyanya. Iris lavendernya yang besar menatap Elini.

Elini tertawa kecil, '_tidak salah tuan sorcerer menyukainya. She is so adorable!_' pikir Elini dalam hati.

"Elini?" Tanya Rhen lagi.

Elini tersadar dari lamunannya, "uhm… _yes_… bangunkan tuan sorcerer. Tanpa tuan sorcerer, pesta ini tidak akan sempurna."

Rhen terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya ke arah kamar sang sorcerer.

.

"Lars?" panggil Rhen dari luar. Berkali-kali pintu diketuk, tapi tidak dibuka juga. Akhirnya dengan rasa penasaran, gadis bersurai biru keunguan itu memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Perlahan ia memasuki ruangan pemuda beriris olive itu.

"Lars…?" panggilnya lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu lalu mendekati tempat tidur Lars. Ia lalu melihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau dan berpakaian serba biru tertidur dengan wajah yang damai.

Rhen tersenyum tulus. Bagaimanapun ia tidak tega membangunkan pemuda yang merupakan partner pertamanya dalam quest yang melelahkan ini. Ia sering melindungi Rhen. Tetapi, Rhen tidak pernah sempat melindunginya.

Pemuda itu bergerak sedikit ketika Rhen menyentuh helaian hijau lembut yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu.

Rhen tertawa kecil. Ia mengamati posisi mantan rivalnya; kedua kaki yang menekuk dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk sebuah buku tebal. Tubuhnya menghadap ke arah dinding. Benar-benar manis dan lucu!

"Lars… _wake up…_" kata Rhen lembut sambil menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan pelan.

Pemuda itu tidak bergerak seinchi pun. Sekali lagi Rhen menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda itu.

"_Oh come on! Wake up! The party will not start if you don't come!_" seru Rhen.

Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata Lars bergerak dan akhirnya menunjukkan iris olive yang cantik –bagi Rhen-. Pemuda itu menggosok kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

Senyum Rhen merekah lebar, "_finally!_"

Lars tersentak kaget. Iris olivenya melebar karena kaget.

"_What are you doing here?_" bentaknya kasar. Ia segera duduk.

Rhen terkejut akan bentakan tiba-tiba dari Lars. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, "_E-Elini and us are having a party to celebrate for buying this house. Elini says, she will not start the party without you…_"

Lars terdiam sejenak, "_leave me alone…_" desisnya sinis.

Rhen menggeleng. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam, "_no._"

"_Start the party without me,_" kata Lars dingin.

"_We can't…_" kata Rhen keras kepala.

Lars menatap Rhen tajam. Rhen berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, tetapi jika ia mengalihkan perhatiannya maka kemungkinan Lars akan mengejeknya lagi.

"_Let's go grass head…_" kata Rhen sambil membalikkan badannya. Terdengar helaan napas berat.

"_Alright… alright… why so serious, Peta?_" ejek Lars. Rhen menoleh, pemuda itu menyeringai jahil kearahnya.

Rhen tidak tahu harus menangis karena jengkel atau tertawa, tetapi akhirnya sebuah cengiran menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

"_Let's go, seaweed!_"

.

Elini menoleh kearah sepasang gadis dan pemuda yang berjalan kearahnya. Senyum hangat menghiasi wajah _demon summoner _itu.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah saling memaafkan…" kata Elini tenang.

Rhen hanya tertawa riang sedangkan Lars menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo _sword singer_, nona _demon summoner_ sudah memasak untuk kita," kata Te'ijal dari arah dapur. Rhen mengangguk semangat dan berlari ke arah ruang makan. Lars hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Elini melirik kearah sorcerer muda yang kini sedang tersenyum menatap punggung Rhen, "kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja?"

Lars menatap Elini dengan tatapan tidak suka, "_none of your business…_"

Elini tertawa kecil, "_say it before 'he' says it first…_" kata Elini sambil berjalan melewati Lars. Pemuda berambut hijau itu hanya bisa terpaku akan kata-kata Elini. Kata-kata demon summoner itu ada benarnya juga… tapi…

.

"_Congratulations!_"

Mereka semua berseru. Elini, Te'ijal, Galahad, dan John sudah meminum wine mereka dan mulai berbincang-bincang. Rhen dan Lars dijauhkan dari mereka karena mereka merasa mereka terlalu kecil (padahal Lars sudah berumur 19 tahun dan Rhen 18).

Rhen dan Lars duduk berdua di atas karpet. Lars tidak bicara sepatah katapun karena masih kesal pada keempat orang dewasa yang menganggapnya anak kecil. Sementara Rhen sibuk membaca buku.

"_Lady…_"

Rhen mendongak. Sang sun priest tersenyum lembut padanya. Pipi Rhen bersemu merah.

"U-uh… _yes_?"

"_Would you like to play with me?_" tanyanya lembut.

Tanpa Rhen sadari, Lars yang berada di sebelahnya nyaris melompat karena terkejut. Lars langsung memberikan deathglare yang paling mematikan ke arah sang sun priest.

Tatapan Lars seakan mengatakan: menjauh-darinya-atau-kau-akan-berakhir-menjadi-katak!

Sayangnya tatapan itu tidak cukup mempan untuk sang sun priest. Kini ia meraih tangan Rhen dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Hal ini semakin membuat pipi Rhen bersemu merah.

Lars tidak tahan lagi. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap Dameon tajam-tajam. Tangannya terkepal. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah.

"Hm? Kau kenapa tuan sorcerer?" Tanya Dameon dengan tatapan yang mengejek.

"Lepaskan dia…" desis Lars. Semua sikap cool-nya runtuh seketika.

Dameon masih menggenggam tangan Rhen dan itu membuat Lars semakin marah. Rhen menatap mereka berdua dengan kebingungan.

Elini yang kebetulan melihat langsung mendinginkan suasana. Karena ia sadar, jika mereka berdua dibiarkan maka rumah ini akan hancur karena sihir mereka.

"Sudah-sudah… bagaimana kalau kita bermain _truth or dare _saja?" tanyanya dengan senyum, "kita bermain bersama-sama."

Rhen dengan polosnya mengangguk. Sedangkan Lars dan Dameon masih saling menatap dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi dan mulut yang sudah siap untuk merapalkan mantera sihir mereka.

.

Mereka semua duduk membentuk lingkaran. Lars dan Dameon duduk disamping Rhen, Elini dan John duduk disamping Lars, sedangkan Te'Ijal dan Galahad duduk disamping Dameon.

"Dimulai dari aku ya. Elini, truth or dare?" Tanya Rhen.

Elini berpikir sejenak, "truth."

Rhen tertawa kecil, "apakah kau mencintai John?"

Elini tersentak sedikit kemudian tersenyum, "ya, aku sangat mencintainya."

Rhen mengangguk puas lalu menoleh kesebelah kirinya, "Dameon, _it's your turn!_"

Dameon mengangguk, "Rhen, truth or dare?" dalam hati Dameon berharap kalau ia memilih truth agar ia dapat menanyakan perasaannya pada dirinya.

"Dare~" seru Rhen riang.

Sekejap Elini dan Te'ijal berusaha menahan tawa. Lars tersenyum mengejek kearah sun priest. Tapi Dameon berusaha tidak mempedulikannya.

"Dare ya… tolong ambilkan bukuku yang ada di ruang baca," kata Dameon lembut. Rhen mengangguk dan beranjak dari sana.

Setelah Rhen menghilang dari pandangan, Te'ijal langsung mengejek Dameon, "_you know? You can dare her to kiss you, idiot…_"

Dameon tersentak, ia langsung menepuk dahinya, '_benar juga… kenapa tidak kuberikan dare itu ya? Bodohnya aku…_'

Tak lama kemudian Rhen kembali dengan sebuah buku bersampul kuning, "_there you go~_"

Dameon tersenyum hangat, "_thank you._"

Rhen mengangguk dan kembali duduk.

"_Next~_"

"Hmm… untuk tuan sorcerer, truth or dare?" kata Galahad setengah hati. Sebenarnya ia malas mengikuti permainan ini.

"_sigh… truth…_" jawab Lars malas-malasan.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda terhadap nona sword singer?" Tanya Galahad tenang. Semua yang ada diruangan langsung menatap Galahad.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu melotot. Ia menatap sang paladin Sedona.

"_What?_" ulang pemuda itu. Ia yakin kalau telinganya baik-baik saja. Tapi, benarkah kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut seorang paladin yang berhati dingin itu?

"Bagaimana perasaan anda terhadap nona sword singer?" ulang Galahad. Pria itu menatap Lars dengan intens.

Lars langsung salah tingkah, ia menunduk sehingga helaian hijaunya menutupi wajahnya yang kini merona merah, "_I don't know what do you mean…_"

"_I think I still using human language to ask you,_" Galahad bersikeras.

Lars masih diam. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sementara itu, Elini dan Te'ijal berusaha mengusir Dameon dengan cara mengumbar ancaman-ancaman.

"_Uh… I think I will go to my room now,_" kata Dameon sambil beranjak berdiri. Usaha Elini dan Te'ijal ternyata membuahkan hasil. Sun priest itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"_So…?_" Tanya Galahad. Ia mulai merasa permainan ini mengasyikkan.

"_I can't answer it… now…_" kata Lars pelan. Sangat pelan.

Galahad mengangguk. Ia menerima jawaban Lars.

"_Soooo… already my turn?_" kata Te'ijal dengan seringainya. Taringnya terlihat ketika ia menyeringai.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh…" kata Galahad dingin. Te'ijal hanya tertawa sebagai balasannya.

"_Alright… I dare you, sorcerer!_" seru Te'ijal. Lars nyaris melompat karena kaget.

"_I dare you to dare the sword singer!_" kata Te'ijal. Lars melotot karena shock dan Elini tersenyum.

'_Nice job, vampress…_' kata Elini dalam hati.

"Itu tidak adil! Yang menentukan truth atau dare adalah aku!" seru Lars. Ia menatap Te'ijal tajam.

"Ya, tapi tidak ada peraturannya dalam game ini," kata Te'ijal licik.

Lars terdiam. Vampire yang ada di hadapannya ini terlalu cerdas dan licik. Ia tidak mungkin mengalahkan vampire ini dengan otaknya. Akhirnya ia memilih menurut pada dare-nya.

"Rhen…"

Rhen menatap Lars dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, "yeah?"

Lars terdiam sejenak.

"_What's your weakness?_"

Semuanya tidak menyangka kalau pertanyaan Lars adalah pertanyaan yang _tidak sama sekali penting_.

"Aku pernah berusaha menakut-nakutimu dengan tikus karet, tapi kau malah membuangnya dengan santai. Waktu aku menggunakan serangga plastik, kau malah membelahnya menjadi dua. Jadi, kelemahanmu apa?" Tanya Lars lagi.

Rhen mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tersenyum pura-pura, "t-tidak ada. _I don't have any weaknesses._"

Elini terdiam, ia kemudian bergeser sedikit dan berbisik pada Rhen. Baru saja Elini mau berbicara, Rhen langsung mundur sambil menutupi telinganya.

Semuanya langsung menatap Rhen kebingungan.

"E-eh… err… maaf, aku hanya terkejut," kata Rhen gugup. Kedua tangannya masih menutupi telinga kirinya.

Sebuah seringai terlukis di bibir seorang sorcerer muda. Perlahan-lahan ia merangkak ke arah Rhen. Rhen yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan Elini tentu saja tidak menyadarinya.

"Jadi… kelemahanmu ini…?" bisik Lars sambil menghembuskan napasnya tepat di telinga Rhen.

Rhen terkejut dan langsung beringsut mundur. Ia segera menutupi telinganya yang satu lagi. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Lars tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "kenapa? Seorang sword singer yang mampu bernyanyi dengan sebilah besi ternyata memiliki kelemahan seperti ini?"

Rhen masih diam saja. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Angkat wajahmu!" perintah Lars.

Entah kenapa, Rhen menuruti perintah mantan majikannya itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Lars tidak tahu harus tertawa, mengejek, atau diam saja ketika melihat wajah gadis yang disukainya. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya bersemu merah.

Rhen menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus ketakutan, Wajahnya merah padam, iris violet besarnya berkaca-kaca.

Satu kata yang terpikit di pikiran Lars: MANIS!

"_O-okay… y-you already know m-my secret…_" bisik Rhen lirih.

"_I dare you, to comfort the sword singer!_"

Lars menoleh dengan horror. Tiba-tiba, Elini menunjuknya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang mengancam.

"_I-I am okay… just continue the game, ok?_" kata Rhen lembut.

"Ini sudah giliranku, jadi itulah dareku untuk tuan sorcerer…" kata Elini tenang.

Lars menatap Elini dengan tajam.

"_Just hug her…_" bisik Te'ijal yang ada di sebelahnya. Wanita vampire itu berusaha menahan tawanya.

Tapi Lars tidak mempedulikan mereka, ia malah sibuk menjahili Rhen dengan kelemahan Rhen yang baru diketahuinya.

"Kenapa hm…?" kata Lars sambil mendekatinya. Rhen mundur ketakutan. Seringai pemuda itu semakin melebar.

"He-hentikan…" isak Rhen.

"Rhen…" Lars bergumam sambil menghembuskan napasnya, dan disambut pekikan Rhen.

"_P-please… s-st-stop it…_" isak Rhen dengan wajah merah padam. Napasnya tidak karuan karena ketakutan.

Sementara itu, keempat orang lainnya sibuk tertawa-tawa, lebih tepatnya Galahad yang menutup matanya dengan wajah memerah; dan John, Elini, Te'ijal yang tertawa-tawa.

"_Please stop it, sorcerer…_" keluh Galahad.

Lars menyeringai dan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan rasa puas. Meninggalkan Rhen yang sibuk mengatur napasnya.

"Giliranku!" seru John dengan semangat, "_sorcerer! I dare you to kiss the sword singer!_"

Pada saat itu juga, ingin rasanya Lars mengeluarkan sihir _Fireflies_-nya dan membakar John.

"_Are you crazy?_" desis Lars. Tangannya terkepal, siap untuk menghajar bajak laut sekaligus _dragon rider _dihadapannya.

"Dare harus di lakukan, apapun yang terjadi!" kata John. Elini yang disebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

Lars memutar bola matanya jengkel. Iapun menatap gadis bersurai biru keunguan yang sedang bersandar di dinding sambil menutupi kedua telinganya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kakinya.

Lars agak ragu dengan dare yang diberikan. Tetapi, harga dirinya memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu, ia tidak mau kalah di hadapan bajak laut rendahan itu. Lagipula ia tidak masalah jika mencium gadis yang disukainya.

"Rhen…" Lars berjalan ke hadapan Rhen dan berlutut.

"_Go away, grass head…_" bisik Rhen lirih.

"_I am sorry…_" bisik Lars lembut.

Rhen yang terkejut akan suara lembut Lars langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Dan pada saat itu juga, Lars mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Sebuah kecupan lembut. Tanpa nafsu, benar-benar murni dari hati _sorcerer_ itu.

Pekikan Elini dan Te'ijal pun terdengar. Galahad segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Lars menjauhkan wajahnya setelah beberapa menit. Gadis yang dihadapannya masih terkejut. Iris violetnya melebar, pipinya bersemu merah, dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"L-L-L-Lars…?"

Lars segera membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi kedua pipinya, "_… my apologize._"

Rhen terdiam, "_but… it was my… first kiss…_"

Lars menunduk, "_then, same! Idiot!_" seru Lars sambil beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

Rhen masih di posisi yang sama, ia menyentuh bibirnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Lars…_

"_Oh well! It's already late! Let's sleep everyone!_" seru Elini sambil beranjak berdiri, "_you too, sword singer._"

Rhen mengangguk, ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan lesu.

.

Rhen bergerak-gerak gelisah dibalik selimutnya. Ia masih ingat ketika bibir pemuda yang sangat dibencinya menyentuhnya.

'_Seharusnya aku marah… tetapi, kenapa aku malah menyukainya…?_' pikir Rhen dalam hati. gadis itu masih belum tertidur padahal malam sudah larut.

"Lebih baik aku ke kamarnya…" gumam Rhen. Gadis itu beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia mengenakan gaun malamnya yang berwarna putih polos dengan pita berwarna senada di dadanya. Rambutnya yang biasanya dikepang kini dibiarkan tergerai.

Gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya perlahan agar tidak ada yang terbangun.

.

Ia berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor mansion yang baru saja dibelinya. Perlahan, ia membuka sebuah pintu yang ia ketahui sebagai kamar pemuda yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Lars…?"

Rhen melongokkan kepalanya kedalam, dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang mengenakan baju putih dan celana biru sedang membaca buku ditemani temaram cahaya lilin.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dari buku hijau tebal yang dibacanya, "_what do you want?_"

Rhen memasuki kamar pemuda itu dengan takut-takut, "ummm… _just fooling around…_"

Lars mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rhen langsung menggeleng keras-keras.

"_Umm… I mean… I want to ask you something…_" kata Rhen pelan.

Lars menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja, "_tell me. But, sit here first,_" kata Lars sambil menunjuk kasurnya.

Rhen mengangguk patuh. Ia berjalan ke kasur pemuda itu dan duduk manis. Lars menggeser dirinya sehingga ia dan Rhen duduk berhadapan.

"_So…? Tell me._"

Rhen menarik napas dan mulai berkata, " apa maksudmu menciumku?"

Lars langsung membuang muka, "itu hanya dare. Aku melakukan apa yang John katakan."

Rhen menunduk, "tapi, aku merasa berbeda…"

Lars menatap gadis itu kembali.

"Kau menciumku dengan lembut dan hati-hati. dan aku merasakan ketulusan dari ciuman yang kau berikan itu…" kata Rhen lirih. Rhen tidak kuat lagi, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang hinggap di dirinya. Perasaan yang membuatnya tidak terima ketika Lars berkata ia menciumnya hanya karena dare yang diberikan John.

Lars diam, ia menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku merasa kau sangat menjagaku. Kau takut menyentuhku seakan aku ini rapuh dan mudah hancur," lanjut Rhen. Ia menunduk sehingga helaian rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajah manisnya.

Lars bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke hadapan Rhen, "_so?_"

Rhen masih menunduk. Ia tidak menyadari pemuda itu ada di hadapannya karena cahaya temaram dari lilin.

"Aku merasa berbeda ketika kau menciumku, Lars… ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku ketika kau menciumku…" kata Rhen.

"Apa perasaan aneh itu seperti ini…?" Tanya Lars sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke gadis yang duduk di kasurnya.

Rhen terkejut ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menekan bibirnya, Lars menciumnya lagi! Kali ini Rhen tidak menolak ataupun diam. Ia membalasnya. Bagaimanapun Rhen tidak ingin melepaskan perasaan ini.

Perlahan-lahan, Lars mendorong tubuh gadis itu dengan lembut hingga Rhen kini berbaring kasur yang empuk.

Seandainya mereka tidak membutuhkan oksigen, mereka pasti tidak akan melepaskannya. Tapi mereka membutuhkan oksigen, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah cukup lama.

"L-Lars…" Rhen memanggil nama Lars perlahan. Ia sibuk menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya kedalam paru-parunya. Lars menatapnya dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya kini bertumpu di kiri dan kanan Rhen sehingga menjebak gadis itu.

Lars merendahkan dirinya sekali lagi dan menyentuh bibir mungil gadis itu dengan miliknya. Kali ini ia bermain agak kasar. Rhen yang berada di bawahnya cukup kewalahan dengan permainan Lars.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka saling melepaskan diri dan menatap satu sama lain dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

"_Listen…_" kata Lars setelah mereka cukup lama berpandang-pandangan, "aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan harga diriku…"

Rhen menatap pemuda yang berada diatasnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"_I like you and I love you._"

Lars sendiri tidak percaya kalau mulutnya akan mengatakan hal itu. Hancur sudah harga dirinya sebagai bangsawan. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah melepaskan beban yang selama ini sudah mengganggunya.

Iris lavender Rhen membelalak. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hingga akhirnya sederet vokal berhasil keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"_Are you sure your head is not getting hit by something?_"

Pertanyaan bodoh…

'_Ugh… nice Moment Killer Rhen…_' umpat Lars dalam hati, "_of course not! I am serious Peta!_"

Wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi merah padam. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"_So?_" Tanya pemuda berambut hijau dengan tidak sabar. Seorang Tenobor memang tidak diajarkan untuk bersabar.

Rhen membuang mukanya sehingga helaian biru keunguannya menutupi wajah manisnya, "_maybe… I love you too…_" katanya dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Walaupun suara gadis itu sangat kecil, tetapi Lars mampu mendengarnya.

Sebuah seringaian pun terlukis di bibir pemuda itu. Ia senang karena akhirnya perasaanya terbalas.

"Kau mencintaiku juga?" Tanya pemuda itu jahil. Rhen hanya diam sambil mengangguk perlahan.

"_Alright… let's have our first night then…_" kata Lars dengan nada yang seduktif. Pemuda itu berbisik ke telinga gadis yang berada di bawahnya.

Gadis itu terlonjak dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Ia langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya dan menutup matanya ketakutan, "_n-n-no way! Pervert!_"

Lars tertawa lepas akan reaksi Rhen, ia pun mengusap lembut helaian rambut Rhen, "_Just kidding. I mean, let's sleep together now. It's already late._"

Rhen menatap Lars dengan tatapan menusuk.

"… _just a normal sleep…!_" seru Lars. Akhirnya Rhen menurut. Setelah Lars berbaring di kasurnya, Rhen mengikutinya dan menjadikan lengan pemuda itu sebagai bantalnya.

Malam itu cukup dingin, sehingga Lars menarik selimutnya hingga pundak gadis itu.

"_Good night, Rhen…_" kata Lars lembut sambil memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Rhen. Rhen yang tak terbiasa diperlakukan lembut oleh Lars hanya bisa bersemu merah dan mengangguk.

"_G-good night, Lars…_" kata Rhen lembut sembari memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, dengkuran halus pun terdengar.

Lars tersenyum tipis melihat wajah gadis yang tertidur di hadapannya. Wajahnya damai dan tenang. Kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya sehingga dapat merengkuh Rhen. Ia membawa Rhen mendekat kepada dirinya dan kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil bergumam,

"_I think Truth or Dare is not a bad game at all…_"

*The END!*

A/N: *muncul dari teko ajaib* huahahaha! Hika kembali XD. Maafkan Hika yang udah lama gak muncul gara-gara hiatus! Dan untuk penggemar Lars/Rhen, ini sudah Hika persembahkan fict (abal dan cacat) punya Hika XD.

So… ide ini muncul pas Hika main truth or dare ama temen. Niatnya mau 1000 words aja. Eh kelewatan jadi 4000 words XD.

Oh ya! Hika baru aja selesai main Aveyond 1 build C! dan Hika kecewa sama endingnya :'( kenapa Amanda hobi sekali dengan pasangan Dameon/Rhen? w(OAOw)

Hmm... entah kenapa, di setiap fanfict Aveyond Hika, pasti akhirnya mereka tidur sama-sama. Hahaha, Hika suka sih, soalnya so sweet :'DDD

Daaaann… ever heard about the Aveyond 4 news? Amanda says Uma and Nox will show up XD

**For all authors, I have an idea. Let's make an event. The event called '100 Aveyond ficts'. Every author can join. The purpose of this event is to make Aveyond Archive has 100 ficts (now Aveyond Archive has 79 ficts, 21 more ficts to go!). The pairings and genre is up to you. So, what do you think?**

**For Lars/Rhen author, let's have an event too. The purpose is to make Lars/Rhen pairings has more ficts. The pairings is Lars/Rhen, genre and rate up to you. What do you think about this?**

Okay! Terima kasih sudah membaca pengumuman Hika XD. Hika pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa di dua fanfict Hika lainnya XDDD.

**Published Soon:**

**1.) Moment Killer (Rhen/Lars)  
**

**2.) One Thousand Paper Lantern (Rhen/Lars)  
**

Sign,

~HiShou~


End file.
